Charlie Dog
Charlie Dog is a Looney Tunes character. About Charlie Bob Clampett minted the scenario that Charlie Dog would later inherit in his cartoon short "Porky's Pooch", first released on December 27, 1941. A homeless hound pulls out all the stops to get adopted by bachelor Porky Pig (eventually failing). Mel Blanc and Joe Alaskey would provide the dog's gruff Brooklyn Bugs Bunny-like voice and accent, giving him a sly and clever disposition. However, as he did for so many other Looney Tunes characters, Chuck Jones took Clampett's hound and transformed him into something new. Jones first used the dog in "Little Orphan Airedale" (October 4, 1947) which saw Clampett's "Rover" renamed "Charlie." The film was a success, and Jones would create two more Charlie Dog/Porky Pig cartoons in 1949: "Awful Orphan" (January 29) and "Often an Orphan" (August 13). Jones also starred Charlie without Porky in a couple of shorts: "Dog Gone South" (August 26, 1950) which sees Yankee Charlie searching for a fine gentleman of the Southern United States, and "A Hound for Trouble" (April 28, 1951) which sends Charlie to Italy where he searches for a master who speaks English. In these five cartoons, Charlie Dog is defined by one desire: to find himself a master. To this end, Charlie is willing to pull out all the stops, from pulling "the big soulful eyes routine" to boasting of his pedigree ("Fifty percent Collie! Fifty percent Irish Setter! Fifty Percent Boxer! Fifty percent Doberman Pincher! But, mostly, I'm all Labrador Retriever!"). However, he is really a fast-talking obnoxious mutt. Jones retired Charlie Dog in the 1950s, along with other humorous minor characters he had introduced in the 1940s, such as The Three Bears and Hubie and Bertie. He was turning his efforts to new characters, such as Pepé Le Pew and Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner. However, recent Warner Bros. merchandising and series and films such as episodes of Tiny Toon Adventures, the movies Space Jam (1996) (in the crowd scenes), and Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) in Italy have brought Charlie back out of retirement. The Frisky Puppy character that Jones paired with Claude Cat in several '50s shorts bears a close physical resemblance to Charlie, although both Charlie and Frisky were intended to be two separate characters and not to be confused for each other. The 1953 Bugs Bunny cartoon "Lumber Jack-Rabbit" (the only Looney Tunes cartoon in the "classic" era produced in 3-D) featured a dog similar in appearance to Charlie known as "Smidgen", although not the same character. Charlies made a cameo appearance in The Looney Tunes Show episode "Father Figures". He is seen in a pet store where he was attacked by Henery Hawk (who was looking for a chicken) Notes * Charlie was planned to have a cameo in Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) in the deleted scene "Acme's Funeral". Jim Hill Media Appearances The classic shorts: * "Porky's Pooch" (prototype) * "To Duck or Not to Duck" (prototype) (see Laramore) * "The Eager Beaver" (prototype, cameo) * "Little Orphan Airedale" (First "official" appearance of Charlie Dog) * "Awful Orphan" * "Often an Orphan" * "Dog Gone South" * "A Hound for Trouble" (Final "official" Charlie Dog cartoon) * "Lumber Jack-Rabbit" (not actually Charlie Dog, but uses a similar-looking dog character named Smidgen. Only WB "classic" cartoon produced in 3-D) * "Dog Tales" (cameo, via reused animation from "Often an Orphan") The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries episode: * "Yelp!" The Looney Tunes Show episode: * "Father Figures" The films: * Space Jam * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure Quotes * Charlie: "Ya know where you can get a Labrador?" Porky: "N-n-no." Charlie: "Then shaddap." * "I'm part Pointer. There it is! There it is! There it is!" * "I can't believe I fell for the old "let's go for a picnic" routine again." Gallery L.sku2560.jpg Charlie 1996.jpg Charlie 300.gif Charliedog.jpg Soulful_eyes_routine.jpg 759bb3d6-27fe-4671-bfe3-a8fab7c3a3cf.jpg Charlie in Dog Tales.png Vous Tube Pg 3.jpg Vous Tube Pg 4.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Tweety's High-Flying Adventure Characters Category:Males Category:Tiny Toons Characters Category:Space Jam Characters Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:1947 Introductions Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Characters Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action Category:The Looney Tunes Show Characters Category:Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Fourth Wall Breakers